


Some Promises Weren't Meant to Keep

by pizzaclifford



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzaclifford/pseuds/pizzaclifford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke told Michael he was better. He promised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Promises Weren't Meant to Keep

**Author's Note:**

> It's short. And not the best. And I've never read/wrote anything like this until today.

"He's doing good. I just have to remind myself he'll get better." Michael tells himself, everyday. Luke will get better.

Luke has been smiling, and talking and he's even been eating more than usual, and Michael knows he's been doing somethin terribly right. He's helping his best mate that he loves to death. 

 

"He doesn't have to know that nothing's changing." Luke tells himself, everyday. Michael doesn't have to know.

Michael has been trying his very best, Luke knows that. He doesn't want to let Michael know that it isn't helping because he knows he feels proud and he loves seeing him happy. He thinks it'd just be best to end it. 

Luke sits in the bathroom, a razor blade in one hand and a bottle of pills. He has a cup of water on the counter. This makes him truly happy. Thinking of not living anymore makes him happier than he's ever been. 

He reads over the note he's leaving for Michael one last time, then sets it down next to him. He will admit, he'll miss him more than anyone.

He takes the razor blade and drags it across his wrist. It's for Michael, for knowing he'll be taking away his happiness. 

He then drops the blade and grabs the bottle of pills. He opens them and starts downing them with water.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Seven.

Eight.

And then he loses count, but he continues. He tries to get up, but he slips and hits his head, and that's what hurts him most. 

 

Michael is back now, and he's happy to be. He wants to see Luke, badly. 

"Luke?" he calls out, setting his things down. "I'm home babe!" he said, walking up the stairs. He checks in Luke's room, and he's not there. So he checks his own room. Not there.

He finally reaches the bathroom. He opens the door and gasps, "L-Luke..." his eyes became watery. He kneeled down next to him and grabbed his hand.

He began crying hard. He thought Luke was getting better, he thought he was helping. He sat there, looking around until he found the note, 

'Mikey, I know you thought you were helping and I appreciate you trying... but I don't think anything could help. I love you.'

He read. He cried harder, "You promised! You fucking promised!"

***

"I refuse to live with out him." Michael used to tell himself.

But that was before someone found him dead on his bedroom floor.


End file.
